


you're so damn hot

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, Figging, Maledom, Spanking, Sub Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has an idea, and Tony is intrigued. Okay, maybe a little more than intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're so damn hot

It's adorable that Pepper thinks she holds a candle to some of the stuff that he's done; he'd trade every single second of it for her, already traded a lot of potential seconds, that's not at issue, but he's a billionaire who's made a lot of very questionable decisions. He has the resources to do stupid things most people have never even heard of with people who are so oversexed that absolutely nothing is shocking or off limits anymore.

It's cute when Pepper tries, though. Comparatively, when she wants to try something mundane like, who knows, anal beads or something, it's a scandal, and finding things that make Pepper Potts blush is an incredibly fulfilling pastime.

"There's something I want to try," she says one night, in that way that she gets when she's going to suggest something she thinks is shocking.

"I'm all ears," he says, tracing a finger over her hip.

"Have you ever tried figging?" she asks.

"Figging?" he says, his brow furrowing. "Does it involve figs?"

"No," she replies, drawing the word out.

"Good. I can't stand figs." He strokes his beard in exaggerated contemplation. "Can I use it as a verb? To fig someone?"

She laughs. "I think so."

"I don't say this often, so you should enjoy it," he says, "but you stumped me. I am stumped."

Pepper is a graceful winner, as always, restricting herself to a told-you-so smile. "Do you want me to tell you?"

"I get the feeling I'd be terrified of what Google would tell me about it, so be my guest," he says, gesturing for her to go ahead.

She tells him.

His eyes feel like they're about as wide as dinner plates. "I want to make sure we're perfectly clear on this," he says carefully. "You want to take some ginger and stick it up my-"

"No," she says. "I want _you_ to take some ginger and stick it up _my_ -"

"Oh," he says, startled. "Well, that's a different proposition."

"I thought you'd see it that way," she tells him. 

"You're sure about this?" Tony asks.

Pepper lifts an eyebrow at him. "Chicken?"

"Hey, I have a vested interest in what happens to your-" Tony makes a wiggly motion with his hand- "anatomy."

"It's safe," she tells him, but she stops, reconsidering. "It's an acceptable risk."

Tony takes a long look at her. "Jarvis," he calls. "Do we have any ginger root?"

"Regrettably no, sir," Jarvis responds, and Tony appreciates that he sounds very little like he regrets it. "Shall I add it to tomorrow's grocery order?"

"Do it," he says. "See?" he says to Pepper. "Your wish is my command."

"I wish you'd get over here and kiss me," she says, and he does.

\--

It was a little fiddly, trying to carve a piece of ginger for obscene purposes, but Pepper balked when she found out Tony was going to get his chef to do it. "I didn't know what it was for, she's not going to know what it's for," he protested, but Pepper resolutely put the ginger and the knife in his hands, and Tony got to carving.

The ginger's sitting in a bowl of water on the nightstand now, but Tony isn't thinking about it right this second, not when Pepper is naked and straddling his lap, kissing him intently. They've barely started, but she's already extra squirmy; that is a beautiful thing, especially when it's happening very close to his dick.

"I'm ready," she says, taking a deep breath.

Tony has to get his brain back online. "Sure?"

"Sure enough," she says, and he pushes her sharply, moving his legs so that she falls flat onto the bed. She ends up all spread out, which is pretty much how he'd like to see her all the time.

She really is ready, as far as he can tell. Two of his fingers slip into her easily, and he teases her with them. "Where do you want it?" he asks, taking the ginger out of the water; he hasn't decided if it's a trick question yet or not.

"I want it in me," she says, eyes on the ginger as he brings it towards her.

"Good answer," he says, dragging it up the side of her clit, "but nonresponsive." She wriggles a little, but he's pretty sure it's more from the cold water and the discomfort of having to ask than from the ginger. "Come on," he coaxes. "It's not hard. You just have to ask pretty. Just say, 'Tony, I want it in my-' and then you fill in the blank."

"You're going to do what you want no matter what I say, so I don't know why I should," she says.

"What was that?" Tony says. "It sounded like, 'Put it in my ass.'" He slides the ginger down over her, right to her entrance. "If you insist, I suppose I can." Before she can protest, he starts pushing it into her, bit by bit. He didn't actually believe that it would go in without lube, but there it goes, into her all the way to the widened base. "Feel anything?"

"It's going to take a few minutes, Tony," she chides.

"What can we do for a few minutes?" Tony wonders aloud, unzipping his fly. "Oh wait, I have a great idea." He pushes his pants down far enough that he can get his dick out, stroking it a few times. "I gotta warn you, though, it's gonna take more than a few minutes."

"I can handle that," Pepper says, sitting up carefully.

"If you let it fall out, it's going right back in, _and_ I'm going to spank you," Tony warns her, and he can see her shiver at the thought. "Anything yet?"

"It tingles a little," she says, getting into position; she takes his cock into her hand, putting her lips around it.

"Keep me posted," Tony says, relaxing back against the pillows as she sucks him.

She doesn't need to say anything when the ginger starts to take effect; the way she starts moving is indication enough, working her hips against nothing, caught between getting more and getting away. There are tears on her cheeks, and Tony doesn't care to examine the part of himself that likes it, seeing her broken like that. He wants to touch them, to taste them, but he's got ginger oil all over his fingers, and it's just not a good plan to put them on her face. He pulls her head away from his cock, leaning down and kissing her cheekbone, licking the salt off his lips. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she moans.

"Too much?" he asks, and she shakes her head. "Just what you wanted?"

She smiles. "Oh yeah."

"Attagirl," he says, pushing her onto his cock again. She's going mad for it, and the sounds she's making are so loud, so very dirty. Tony couldn't possibly get enough of them, of her, of the way she just lets him. Forget socialites and debutantes and celebrities- not that Pepper isn't a celebrity by now- no one compares to her, not in the least.

"Shit," she hisses, sitting up.

"What?" Tony says, suddenly alarmed.

"It slipped out," she admits, looking slightly afraid and very turned on.

"I told you what was going to happen," he says. "Get in my lap." He retrieves the plug, pushing it back inside of her after she settles herself across his legs. "If you can come from this, you can come," he tells her; it isn't much of a punishment, not when they both know she's got a history of getting off during it. He knows it'll hurt a lot more this way- she can take the spanking and ask for more, but when she tightens her ass in anticipation, it'll only make the effects of the ginger stronger.

She yelps when he hits her, but she yells when the pain ramps up suddenly, pressing her face against the sheets. "Shouldn't have clenched up," he says; he draws back his hand, but he doesn't smack her until she relaxes. The strike makes her clench again, and then it hurts more, and oh, this game is _so_ much fun.

For not the first time, Tony is glad they live in a skyscraper many, many floors from anyone else, because Pepper is screaming and moaning every time he hits her, rocking her hips in search of friction, anything to get her closer. He can tell when she finally breaks, falling over the edge; she grabs for the bedsheets and holds on for dear life, putting her head down and groaning low. Tony slips his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit as she rides it out, until she shakes her head, squirming away from him.

He's had just about e-goddamned-nough; he rolls her onto her back, and she just shuts her eyes and nods. He gets his hand around his dick, and he barely has time to stroke himself before he comes, painting her stomach with it. She's a mess and he's a mess and he should clean but first he deserves a minute to savor the glorious messiness of it, the absolute wreck they've made of each other.

After he gets himself back together, he gently removes the ginger, dropping it back into its bowl. Pepper curls up against him when he pulls her close, putting her head on his shoulder. She looks ruined, but she also looks content, wrung out and satisfied. Tony feels the same way; he feels like he just got hit by a truck, but he doesn't regret it for an instant.

"You've got great ideas," he tells her.

"I want that in writing," Pepper says hazily.

"Of course you do," he replies. "I wouldn't expect anything less."


End file.
